Ashs Hoenn Journey
by Jerex
Summary: Ash gets a different starter challenge entry, and travels to another region rather than Kanto to begin his adventure. When Gary beats Ash and he realizes he'll never catch up Ash decides to become a PKMN Master through a different direction by challenging the Hoenn League first. Inspired by Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Games.
1. A different start, a different direction

**Ash's Hoenn Journey**

Summary: Ash gets a different starter challenge, and travels to another region rather than Kanto to begin his adventure. When Gary beats Ash and he realizes he'll never catch up Ash decides to become a PKMN Master through a different direction by challenging the Hoenn League first. Inspired by Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Games.

Chapter 1) A different start, a different direction

The sun hung high in the sky above Pallet Town as a Dodrio raised its three heads and rent the air with a piercing cry. Inside a nearby young boy's bedroom adjourned with posters of pokemon such as Gengar and Nidorino, and famous Pokemon trainers such as Lance the Master of Dragon type pokemon standing next to a Dragonite. The birds cawing proved too noisy for the boy to sleep through. Waking up slowly he blinked twice, before jumping out of bed and rushing to look out of the open window.

"Oh no, no, no, no" he moaned judging from the position of the sun it had to be around midday which meant…he'd overslept! "Ahh, I'm late, I'm late" he cried running around his room frantically he rushed around his room quickly changing from his pokeball print themed pyjamas into a pair of scuffed up but still serviceable jeans, a black t-shirt a fire-engine red Jacket, a pair of nearly new running shoes and to complete his attire an official, limited edition, exclusive, one-of-a-kind, collectible Black and Red Pokemon League cap. It was more prestigious than the official, limited edition collectible White and Red Pokemon League cap of which only a hundred or so were ever produced.

Ash grabbed a backpack that his mother had prepared for him the night before filling it with such essentials as changes of clothes, a small collapsible tent and roll-up sleeping bag and other camping necessities, as well as a stocked medical pouch for both human and pokemon needs, several potions, and standard pokeballs, and ran out of the house not bothering to shout goodbye to his mother whom he knew had an early morning shift at the café this morning. Otherwise she would have been there to wake him up when his alarm clock failed.

It was fortunate Ash had the good sense to change out of his night wear before running like a maniac to Professor Oak's lab or he could have attracted more stares, and made a complete fool of himself and on the day of the long awaited for start of his Pokemon journey as well. As it was he waved with forced cheer at the few people who greeted him but refused to stop for anything.

'Please have saved one for me' Bulbasaur, The Grass type, A four legged saurian like monster with a bulb growing out of its back. Charmander, The Fire type, an orange two legged lizard monster with sharp claws and a flame on the end of its tail. Squitle, The Water type, a small two legged turtle monster with a hard shell.

For the last few months ash knew he'd have to pick one of these three starter pokemon but had been unable to choose, even last night when he'd stayed up late thinking about it he couldn't come to a decision. Bulbasur was a strong starter and would certainly help against the first two gyms he planned to challenge been strong against rock and water types, and it evolved into the sturdy and strong Venusaur. Charmander however would be a real challenge as it was weak against both Rock and Water types forcing the training to work extra hard to overcome those first two gyms, and it evolved into the super tough Charizard. Squirtle would help against the first gym been strong against rock types but would also be at a disadvantage by the third and fourth gyms as it was weak against both Elextric and Grass types, and it evolved into the slow but powerful Blastoise.

'Anyone of them would be great to train and travel alongside' he thought to himself.

Ten minutes later and puffing heavily resolving to begin training himself alongside his pokemon in future, adventures were no game for the unfit he realized. He finally arrived at the building that was both Professor Samuel Oaks Home and Laboratory.

"Hello Professor Oak?" Ash called out as he pushed open the front door "I'm here for my first pokemon" he looked around curiously as he walked further inside the lab unable to make heads or tails of most of the machinery, equipment and monitors he could see.

Suddenly a throat clears theatrically behind him causing Ash to jump and let out an undignified squeak.

Professor Oak clad in a white lab coat steps up from behind Ash smiling apologetically even as the young trainer gives him the evil eyes for nearly causing him to jump out of his skin.

"Hmm, your late" Oak states passively.

"I'm sorry Professor, my alarm clock broke during the night, I'm…sorry" Ash replied lamely.

Professor Oak sighed "As am I my boy for I'm afraid you may be disappointed" he lead the way into a room where 3 pokeballs rested in a machine each labelled with the symbol for a different element; Grass, Fire and Water, the three starter pokemon.

"Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, I never could choose between you before, but now I pick…Charmander" Ash picked up the pokeball with the fire emblem upon it and activate it the pokeball clicked open revealing…that it was empty.

Ash groaned in disappointment.

"I'll save you the trouble of opening anymore they're all empty" Oak declared sadly "I'm afraid the other trainers were all on time and so as they say the early bird catches the worm, or in this case pokemon" he wasn't the sort of man who'd let a new expectant trainer open all the pokeballs only to discover his hopes dashed again and again.

Ash bit his top lit sharply "Surely there must be something you can do professor I need a pokemon soon, if I'm going to begin my pokemon journey"

"Well I could ask around to see if …" Oak began but is interrupted by his telephone. Answering it almost by instinct the call is switched to video conference automatically as a picture of a brown haired boy appears on the monitor while the inbuilt camera sends a picture of Professor Oak and Ash to the connected video phone.

"Hey gramps" Gary Oak the professors grandson and Ash's 'rival' ever since they were small didn't seem to notice Ash at first "Just thought I'd let you know I've reached Pewter City already" he declared smugly.

Professor Oak whistled appreciatively "that is very impressive" he admits "most trainers are barely reaching Viridian by now, but then you did set out really early didn't you"

"Hey you know what they say the earlier trainer catches the…Ash is that you?" Gary tails of as he catches sight of Ash who was trying and failing to remain inconspicuous behind the professor.

His cover blown Ash steps forward reluctantly "yes Gary I'm here" he said resigned, the last thing he wanted to hear right now was just how well Gary's journey was going.

Gary laughed mockingly "don't tell me your only just picking up your first pokemon?" he sneered "since leaving Pallet Town I've already caught four more pokemon giving me just one short of a full team, I'm about to challenge the Pewter City Gym Leader for my first gym badge and with my Squirtle here winning it will be a breeze" a blue turtle-like pokemon sticks its head up from the side and says its name happily. "At this rate by the time you've even begun collecting badges of your own I'll already be a PKMN Master" he smirks gloatingly at Ash "but don't worry Ashy-boy I'll be sure to let you have my autograph for free"

Ash growled but refrained from saying anything Gary was so far ahead of him it was ridicules, he had the money to hire a car, and a driver to drive him around so naturally he'd stay ahead of Ash no matter what he did. It would probably take him a week or two to reach Pewter city especially if he had to go through Viridian forest. And although Viridian City had a gym it was usually recommended trainers don't attempt the gym challenge there until they already had several badges due to how tough the Gym Leader was.

"Well, as you can see Gramps I'm doing great, I'll contact you again when I reach Cerulean City might take a little longer this time I'm planning on swinging by Mt Moon to capture a Clefairy, a really rare pokemon that is difficult to find and catch, well for complete noobs anyway" that last part was directed at ash and he finished of by saying "Smell you later Ashy-boy" and ended the call.

!Awkard!

Professor Oak scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment "I do apologize for my grandsons attitude, he's becoming insufferable ever since he got his starter, I'm afraid he won't lose that cocky attitude of his unless he actually loses"

'Professor Oak was wrong getting a pokemon hadn't made Gary insufferable it had just made him more insufferable' Ash thought but kept his feelings to himself, not wanting to antagonize the pokemon professor, all Gary's faults aside he was still the man's Grandson.

"As I was saying I could ask one of my colleagues if they have a starter left over that you could take" Professor Oak offered magnanimously "Or you could wait for the breeding centre to send me a new batch of starters from their baby farm"

"And how long would that take?" Ash asked cautiously.

"About a month and a half" Oak replied with a nervous smile.

Ash face plants spectacularly "why so long?" he asks in confusion.

"Well the new starters have only just hatched and are babies not fit to battle, so they need time to mature and be prepared before they can be handed over to any trainer much less an inexperienced one such as yourself and the other new trainers" Professor Oak lectured.

Ash understood now, there was no way he could make a baby pokemon fight so that option was out the window.

'There's so much I don't know about Pokemon' Ash thought, Gary might be an arrogant blowhard but he backed it up, he knew a lot of different pokemon from studying under his grandfather, he knew what attacks they could learn, how the league functioned, and type match ups worked, and more. Ash had learnt a little just by osmosis from when they used to be Best Friends but he knew that his knowledge paled compared to his rivals.

Meanwhile as Ash was caught up in his musings Professor Oak had contacted the first of his colleagues. He put the phone down with a frown and turned to Ash "no luck there I'm afraid" he informed him "He did have one pokemon left over a Totodile but I'm afraid while Professor Elm was wrapped up in his research a thief snuck into his lab and stole the poor pokemon"

Ash gasped in horror he knew that such bad guys existed of course having seen news reports about criminals such as Team Rocket which were heavily active in Kanto. But to hear about it from the professor somehow seemed to make it seem far more real.

"I hope the police get that guy and bring him to justice" Ash vowed.

Professor Oak smiled as Ash "I hope so too, let us hope my next contact hasn't suffered a similar fate or you may never get your first pokemon" he stated solemnly causing Ash to gasp in shock. He hadn't thought about how it affected him been too worried about the stolen Pokemon to remember his own problems for a moment.

The video phone rings for several moments before a haggard looking middle aged professor answered it "yes…Oh Professor Oak what can I do for you" the man said perking up as he saw the famous scientist on the screen in front of him.

"Ah, Professor Birch good day to you, I see you've got caught up in your experiments again" Oak said joking making small talk.

Professor Birch chuckles good naturedly "You know me Professor, I'm sure you're just the same when you encounter a puzzle you just have to solve"

"Yes, well I've actually called for a favour you see I have a new trainer starting today but have run out of starters to give him, and the breeding centre won't have anymore available for well over a month!" Oak exclaimed.

Professor Birch scratched his beard thoughtfully "couldn't he buy a pokemon to be his starter from a liscensed pokemon ranch?" he asked.

Professor Oak shakes his head "I'm afraid they can't afford those kind of prices, a starter sponsored by a league appointed official is free" he explained feeling bad for Ash and his mother, been poor was a stigma that was hard to avoid. And while he had more than enough money to buy Ash a starter that way, for one thing neither the boy nor his mother would ever accept such charity, and for another he couldn't show favouritism to any of the trainers he sponsored, even though he always had a soft spot for Ash having watched him grow up alongside his Grandson and been a close friend to his mother.

"I see" Professor Birch frowned "Your asking me to send over one of my starters for him?" his face unreadable as he asked the question causing Ash to fear that he would refuse to help them.

Professor Oak replied affirmative.

Professor Birch smiled brightly "that's no problem my son just picked up his own starter today and is currently training before setting out to take the Gym challenge but you can have one of the remaining Starters" he moved away from the screen briefly and returned with a pokeball unlike the usual red and white ball this one was silver and seemed more decorative.

Noticing Ash's questioning look Professor Oak explained that it was a premier ball essentially a pokeball that was usually handed out in special events and as promotions.

Professor Birch placed the premier ball on a transporter pad and activated the transporter function teleporting the ball to Professor Oak's transporter pad.

"Ball has been sent" Professor Birch stated.

"Ball received" Professor Oak stated in reply.

"Take good care of that pokemon you hear? He's a little feisty but with care and a good trainer He won't ever let you down" Professor Birch ended the call.

"Hmm, it seems you'll be able to start your adventure today after all" Oak noted picking up the commemorative pokeball he handed it to Ash who looked at it in awe.

'Inside this pokeball is my very first pokemon' he thought eagerly immediately pressing the button and releasing his new pokemon in a flash of light that forms into Ash's new starter.

"Whoa!" Ash exclaimed "Professor…what is it?"


	2. I choose you…Whoever you are?

**AN: I really shouldn't be writing new Stories when I have so many incomplete and ongoing stories I should really be updating but the Pokemon bug really got me hard as of late, I've started playing Omega Ruby and Sapphire again, and have just captured Groudon and Kyogre as well as downloaded the Shiny Rayquaza.**

 **I'm sorry for the cliffhanger ending last time but it seemed a good place to end. I hope people aren't disappointed by my choice for Ash's starter but I'd already planned out which one of the Hoenn Starters he'd recieve.**

 **This story might seem a little slow starting with no battles, new trainers or wild pokemon encounters, but it's essential to set Ash on track towards his Hoenn Journey so bare with me, I promise some action next chapter for sure.**

Chapter 2) I choose you…Whoever you are?

A pokemon formed from a flash of light with an orange tawny body with a set of yellow feathers sticking up from its head, bird-like claw feet, a small beak and bright eager eyes, Ash's new pokemon flaps its stubby little wings and chirps its name cheerfully "Tor-chic" it cries scurrying about its little head twisting and turning this way and that to take everything in as it found itself in a new place it had never been to before.

"Well Birch was right about one thing, he certainly is an excitable little fellow" Professor Oak stated dryly.

Ash ignored the comment, as he examined his new pokemon with a keen eye, although he didn't look as cool as Charmander, or as tough as Bulbasaur he could probably beat Squirtle in the cuteness stakes.

"Hey there little fellah" Ash bent his knees so he could look the little pokemon in the eyes on even ground, he reached out slowly "I'm Ash your new trainer."

There was a moment where his heart stopped as he and his Pokemon stared into each other's eyes, it was a moment that Ash would always be able to remember but would be incapable of describing, putting the feelings and sensations of how he and Torchic formed their bond into words was just impossible.

Torchic smiled happily and chirped its name twice before jumping into his trainers arms nuzzling Ash happily.

"You two seem to be getting along" Professor oak comments amusedly from the sideline.

Suddenly and without warning Torchic sneezes violently and sends a trio of small fire balls racing past Ash's head to impact harmlessly against the wall. Thankfully virtually no smoke was produced by the embers that the fire alarm system wasn't triggered by them.

"Whoa!" Ash exclaimed "Professor…what is it?" Ash asks referring to both the attack and his starter, although he'd gathered that it was a fire type, presumably Hoenn's equivalent to Charmander.

"Hm, an Ember attack" Professor Oak mused, rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he gazed at the now contrite pokemon who hadn't meant to launch an attack. "unusual that a starter should know such an attack straight away, my Charmander usually don't learn that attack until after they've been trained for a day or two by their trainers, still no harm done" he looked sternly at the Torchic still been held in Ash's hands "however I must ask that you don't do that again, I can't afford to have my experiments ruined by a untimely sneeze"

Torchic chirps in apology rubbing it's foot against ash's arm bashfully.

Professor Oak smiles again "now then let's find out what you are, shall we?" he moves to a machine equipped with a monitor and keyboard connected to a strange elongated tube ending in bulky flashlight-like top with a red visor 'eye' piece.

After typing in some commands the tube rotates and the Top tilts to aim at Torchic emiting a dark-red light that scans the pokemon up and down, Torchic flinches as the light passes through it but then opens its eyes and tilts his head in confusion as it doesn't feel anything "chic?" it asks questioningly.

"It's a pokemon scanner" Ash realizes. They were used by scientists to discover facts about pokemon, and by Pokemon Doctors and Nurses to check the pokemons health. Trainers also used mass produced scanners (commonly inbuilt into Pokedex's) to identify Pokemon they encounter and learn more about the amazing creatures that inhabit the world.

"Yes, this one is more powerful than a Pokedex's scanner so it should give us some highly detailed information, ah nearly done" The scanner deactivated and retracted returning to its default position as the monitor activates, -Voice System Enabled – Flashes on the screen before been replaced by a file labelled Hoenn Regional Database which is opened to reveal hundreds of entries, one flashes and enlarges to fill the entire screen, a picture of Torchic next to several paragraphs of text, fortunately the scanners voice system was enabled so Ash didn't have to read any of it.

" **Torchic, the Chick Pokemon, Torchic has a place inside its body where it keeps its flame. Give it a hug–it will be glowing with warmth. This pokemon breaths fire of over 1,800 degrees Farhrenheit, including fireballs that leave the foe scorched black, and is covered all over by a fluffy coat of down."**

Ash looked down at Torchic in awe, while his pokemon puffed out its little chest in pride "Tor-Chic!" it cried in agreement, it was awesome all right.

The entry continues **"Torchic evolve into Combusken, the Young Foul Pokemon, and is a Fire-type pokemon, This Torchic's gender is male, it's height is 1'1, 3 inches shorter than average and it weighs just over 5lbs."**

Torchic deflates as it's short stature compared to other Torchics is pointed out causing professor Oak to stifle a snicker, not wanting to get his with an ember attack from an irate vertically challenged pokemon.

" **It possess the ability Speed Boost"** Professor Oak starts when he hears that but refrains from interrupting **"current attacks known include: Scratch, Growl, Ember, and Night Slash although the latter will be locked until after evolution. It has high Attack, Sp. Attack and Speed Stats, it's HP, Defense and Sp. Defense Stats are average. Estimated Level: 5"** the entry ends although the information remains on the screen.

"Professor Oak stares at Ash's Torchic in shock "my, my you have been given quite the powerhouse of a pokemon" he said seriously.

Ash merely looked confused "um Professor what did it mean by ability I don't understand" he felt ashamed having to admit his ignorance, he'd barely scraped a pass on the written exam before receiving his trainers License and that was probably with the Nurse Joy who oversaw the exam taking pity on him.

"That's understandable Pokemon abilities have only recently been discovered" Professor Oak replies typing a few new commands into the computer. "Ironicly enough by Professor Birch himself, although both myself and a colleague from Sinnoh verified his research, ah here we go" Torchics data is replaced by a battle simulation "Take Geodude for example the Rock/ground type, it commonly possess either Sturdy or Rock Head as an ability" an image of a Geodude appeared on the left hand side of the screen with a Blastoise appearing on the right "Normally a critical hit move such as a Hydro Pump attack would result in a One Hit KO" as he spoke the Blastoise simulation fired Hydro Pump which dealt a severe blow to Geodude who was left with but a sliver of health left represented by a bar above its icon. "However if the Geodude's ability is sturdy it will endure the hit, although a second hit no matter the typing or power behind it will cause it to faint instantly" Professor Oak admits.

The screen changes to show a video of a Graveller using the Double-Edge Technigue to heavily damage a Machoke. "On the other hand this Graveler the evolved form of Geodude possesses the Rock Head ability so self-harming moves such as Take-Down and Double-Edge which would normally inflict damage to the user as well as the opponent only damage the opponent making them much more effective in battle and far less risky to use."

Ash gaped awestruck, he knew pokemon were awesome but this was something else "Hey Professor what about Torchic's ability wasn't it called Speed Boost?" he asked as Torchic perked up having heard its name mentioned.

"Yes, Torchic like most regional Starters should possess the Blaze Ability which raises the power of Fire-type moves when it's health is low, kind of like how a flame always burns brightest before going out" professor Oak chuckles at his clever analogy "But this Torchic possesses the Speed Boost ability, which is virtually unheard of" Professor Oak types in some more commands into the computer changing the screen to show the profile of another Hoenn Pokemon A Bug pokemon with gleaming red eyes, wings, a black carpeice and a golden armoured head, **"Ninjask, the Ninja Pokemon"** the machine informed them before Professor Oak cancelled the Voice System. "Cool" Ash comments "I want one"

"Speed Boost is a rare ability but this pokemon is known to possess it, as the battle continues the pokemons speed is raised periodically, so if you can draw a first battle out, the possessor will be unrivalled in terms of speed, and if you can train your Torchic's evasion to a high level it can become virtually untouchable" Professor Oak explains.

Ash couldn't believe it if his Torchic was really as powerful as Professor Oak claimed, he was very lucky indeed to have him.

"Wow!" Ash exclaims "Your awesome Torchic" he nuzzled his cheek against Torchic who cried out his name happily.

"Now, now" Professor Oak warns him "don't go getting a swelled head you have a long way to go before you get to that level of expertise. For example if your Torcchic went up against a high level Nidoking or even a Vileplume or Butterfree you would lose because they simply have far more experience and strength than you have"

Torchic sniffs sadly knowing it still had a long way to go before it evolved into a Blaziken and could truly kick ass and take names.

"Don't worry Professor I've got my head screwed on straight, there's no way I'll turn into another arrogant ass like Gary" Ash reassures the Pokemon Professor who sweatdrops at the insult to his grandson but otherwise ignores it.

"So what will you do now Ash" Professor Oak enquires "there's still probably enough time for you to make it to Viridian City before nightfall if you leave now, and with Torchic here by your side I'm sure you'll have no problem catching a pokemon on the way" perhaps it was wrong of him to encourage Ash to leave so quickly after criticising the others for doing the same. But he really didn't want to lose a million dollars because of a hasty bet with his grandson.

Ash poked his fingers together looking surprisingly cute and bashful as he was still holding Torchic in his arms "actually Professor I was wondering…" he tails of nervously.

"There's no reason to be nervous Ash my boy, spit it out whatever you need help with I can help you, within reason of course" Professor Oak reassures the young trainer.

"Well…I wondered if it was possible for me to go to Hoenn" Ash requests surprising the old Pokemon Expert.

"Hmm" Professor Oak considers his request "why do you want to go there, most trainers wait a year and gain experience before considering leaving their home region"

"It's just I'm never going to catch up to Gary at this rate, you heard him he's probably having his first Gym Battle right now, if he hasn't already won it and by the time I can reach Pewter and challenge the Gym he'll probably have already won his second badge and be moving on to his third. But Hoenn has so many cool pokemon, pokemon you can't find in our home region like my buddy Torchic here" he held up Torchic who chirps "Tor-chic" in agreement.

"Let Gary have the early lead for now, I'll take on the Hoenn League and become a PKMN Master at my own pace with Torchic by my side!" Ash declared determinedly clenching his right fist until the knuckles turn white.

Professor Oak considers the matter "I see you feel strongly about this" he states "I tell you what he walked over to a set of shelves and picks up a package "I had intended to sent this parcel to Professor Birch as a thank you present for his help today, I was going to send it by air mail but thinking on it I believe it would be best if it was personally delivered with a trainer escort" he winks at Ash who stammers thank yous and shakes professors hand with his right hand while using his left arm to keep Torchic pressed snugly but comfortably against his chest.

"I'll arrange transport on a ferry for you, there's one leaving tomorrow, it won't be a first class luxury liner like the S.S. Anne but it should be able to get you to Hoenn in a few days, and you can probably do some training during the voyage" Professor Oak continues. "Just convince your mum to let you go swanning of to another region and I'll sought out the rest of the details"

Ash droops as he remembers his over protective mother "oh sure" he grumbles "give me the easy job why don't you" he replies sarcastically.

Professor Oak laughs in response.

 **AN2: Any suggestions for pokemon Ash should catch are appreciated, please try to stick to pokemon found in the hoenn region, so no Rilou or Lucario or starters from other regions please**

 **I might not add them to Ash's main team but if i like the suggestion I will have him catch them to send back to Prof Oak's lab.  
**


End file.
